natterunofficalfandomcom-20200214-history
Toriel
New And Improved Toriel 2k17: Crabs n' Gay Frog Anime Galore, She is Still Into JoJo Though, Sorry She's back and lonelier than ever. Toriel will always be on this godforsaken site for she has her children to take care of, no matter how rowdy or kinky they may be, parenting is her one true passion. Myths: She still vapes. She stopped vaping after the Great Natter Depression that lasted 6 months and has refused to vape any longer. Facts: She loves @Amanda, @Juicy McCreamy, @rora, @Empress Ket, @Nicole @snek, @fluff, @hurgle, @Zoltor and @krungle and a few other peeps very VERY much. Toriel's Interests: * KPop * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Love Live! School Idol Festival * not vore if you thought one of them was vore you thought wrong buddy turn around now ** I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static And every time we kiss I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go Want you in my life Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky They wipe away tears that I cry The good and the bad times we've been through them all You make me rise when I fall 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static And every time we kiss I reach for the sky Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go Want you in my life 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling And every time we kiss I swear I could fly Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last Need you by my side EVERYTHING BELOW WAS WRITTEN IN 2015-16: She's a killer queen, shitposting meme machine, dynamite with a laser beam: Toriel is a "natter" on the website "Natter" who "shitposts" constantly and loves her "children" (about half of natter is considered her "children".) Bypassers say "Toriel is the best mom I ever hoped I could have", people will remember Toriel as the vapest mom. Toriel's Personality/Self: She's a huge fucking nerd who really loves Space Jam/S pace Jam Mashups (the Space Jam Mashup playlist) Quoted from her bio: Sorry honey, mommy's busy vaping right now. Second Official JunderNatter. ���� PRESIDENT OF BRAZIL NATTER ���� Yes, I'm a Dio hecker™. Married to @Rohan, @Jolyne_Kujo, @Undyne, @mona, @_dio, @foxxygrandpa, and @onionsan. (Any pronouns! | 14 (Babynatter) | Panromantic Demi | Tumblr: memepieceoftrash | Skype: sugarushroxy. Feel free to talk to me, don't be shy!) Toriel's Posts: Toriel has known to state that she is not heterosexual and is gay, shitpost about the nonexistence of heterosexuals because they "don't exist" as well as clarify that she vapes and has been a furry in the furry community since 2005. A majority of her posts mention furries, fursonas, vaping, yiffing, Undertale references, anything relating with sexuality and simple friendly comments scattered in-between the chaos. Everyday, at any given time, an individual Natter is chosen to be #NatterGayOfTheDay (which has been discontinued). Her posts also feature references from the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, the video game series Mother as well as others. "Pisces" The "how to spell pieces" image relates from an error in her horoscope natter post when she misspelled pisces as peixes due to her past of being into Homestuck and her second language. "Heterosexuals Don't Exist" The heterosexuals don't exist post was created in order to stop individuals from believing "hets' exist. They don't, in Toriel's perspective, and would like to spread the word of knowledge throughout all of natter, to other non-hetero-enthusiasts. "If you're happy and you know it shame the kink" The "If you're happy and you know it shame the kink" post comes from an idea Toriel had whilst thinking about kinkshaming Mettaton (thanks Mettaton and your nice jorts) and taking a spin on the classic children's Satanic chant. "Greg wears jorts" The "Greg wears jorts" post comes from the widespread Jortsday, which was a day dedicated to jorts, and she was thinking that Steven Universe wore jorts, until she realized he wore jean pants, then though that Greg might have worn them, and he does. Thus, the birth of this post came to be. Post Busts "I'll eat your jorts, I'll eat your dog's jorts, I'll eat everyone's jorts." The "I'll eat your jorts, I'll eat your dog's jorts, I'll eat everyone's jorts." was a post Toriel believed would strike it rich in the kudos economy. She was wrong. The List of Husbandos: @SquidKid, @Undyne, @Rohan, @onionsan, @Kishibe, @Kak, @skelehoodie @GJoestar and @mona. Family Discourse It is to note that at one point, natter user @Caesar became Toriel's BF; Bubble father. He then became her Bubble daddy and is very close to her heart. Tragically, after what historians can only speculate to be less than a week, an argument involving the punishment of natter user @gzeppeli regarding his minion kink quickly tore the family apart and left Caesar a lonely bubble man. Family Tree @hierophant is her Encyclopedia Britannica, @hermitpurple is her father @suziquatro is her mother. Important!! A grand majority of Toriel's post are not to be taken seriously. She does not mean to offend anyone in any way, and does her best to provide funny content without being offensive in the caring, friendly community of Natter. She advises you to do the same and remember not all posts are serious and are not meant to offend anyone. Thank you for taking your time to read this important reminder. Category:Shitposter Category:Kinkshamer Category:Shitposters Category:Kinkshamers Category:Undertale